Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by Okaane
Summary: Temari a fugué de Suna pour échapper à ses frères. Elle trouve à Konoha le précieux soutien de Sasuke, mais un mystérieux gang est à sa poursuite.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Sauf Kaito et Saori, je précise que tous les lieux, personnages et contextes évoqués appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre:** Adventure - Romance

**Rating:** K

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Les trois premiers chapitres de cette fiction ont été écrits il y a plus d'un an. Après les avoir postés sur WON, j'ai attendu un an avant de recommencer l'écriture de cette fiction. Il existera peut-être des différences de style entre les trois premiers chapitres et les suivants, malgré mes efforts. :/ Enfin, j'espère que cette fiction originale va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Temari marchait d'un pas rapide dans un silence des plus pesants. Il était très tôt, assez, du moins, pour qu'elle soit un des rares êtres vivants réveillés. D'un côté, ce silence l'apaisait. L'odeur fraiche et endormie de la forêt calmait sa conscience qui paraissait un poil trop agitée. De l'autre, Temari s'agaçait à se sentir seule. Elle traduisait littéralement ce silence par un <em>« T'avais qu'à réfléchir avant! »  
><em>C'était vrai. Ses gestes avaient été absurdes, ses mots tout au plus, et les conséquences qui s'en étaient suivies payaient actuellement sur le moral et le physique de la jeune ninja.<em>

« Pourquoi ai-je fais ça?, _se répétait-elle continuellement à voix basse,_Dieu sait comme je suis conne! »

- Flash Back -

**-Putain Temari! T'as encore foiré cette mission! Et pourtant, Gaara t'avais assigné une mission C! **_Hurlait un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et bruns._  
><strong>-Roh, c'est bon... Tu vas pas m'faire chier pour ça Kankurô!<strong>  
><strong>-Franchement? Si, car c'est la dixieme fois que tu remplis pas ton rôle cette semaine!<strong>  
><strong>-Ce ne sont pas des missions importantes, alors, on s'en fout!<strong>  
><strong>-Correction: TU t'en fous, pas moi, okay? T'as du bol d'être dans une équipe compétente, formée avec de bons ninjas...<strong>  
><strong>-Ca va? Tes chevilles enflent pas?<strong> _Interrompit Temari._  
><strong>-T'es conne, serieux! Dans des missions A ou S, tu ne feras pas ta maligne!<strong>  
><strong>-Tu vas encore me faire longtemps la morale? J'en ai assez de tes sermons débiles! <strong>_S'enrichit Temari en prenant l'air desespéré. _  
><strong>-C'est bon, je me barre! Mais réfléchis un peu...; le jour où la situation sera critique et mettra en jeu la vie de tes coéquipiers, tu repenseras à moi, hein! Sur ce...<strong> _Conclut Kankurô en quittant lentement la chambre de sa soeur. _  
><strong>-C'est ça; casse toi!<strong>_Marmonna la jeune fille en s'affalant dans son lit. _

_La Kunoichi se retourna dans ses draps, ses lèvres effleurant son coussin. Devant elle, se trouvait un cadre, posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle fixa quelques instants la photographie qui y était préservée, avant de saisir directement le cadre, pour le ramener à elle. Elle portait sur l'image un regard doux, ou plus précisément, sur les trois personnes qu'elle représentait. Elle, un jeune homme, et un tout petit garçon. Calmement, elle déposa un baiser sur l'image, pour les deux des quatre hommes de sa vie. L'instant d'après, elle souriait affectueusement._  
><em>Trois coups, frappés timidement contre la porte, la tirèrent de sa rêverie.<em>

**-Oui ?** _Répondit-elle d'un ton ferme, pensant, malgré la douceur de la frappe, que c'était encore un de ses frères. _  
><strong>-Temari Oneesan! Je peux entrer?<strong>_Proposa une petite voix. _

_Le visage de Temari se relâcha aussitôt, prenant un magnifique air angélique. Involontairement, bien sur._

**-Bien sur Saori-kun! Entre.**

_La porte s'entrouvrit alors, dévoilant un petit garçon d'environ six ans. Ses cheveux blonds ebouriffés sur le haut de son crâne, étaient tressés à l'arrière. Il était pourvu de deux grands yeux gris-bleus. C'était le même enfant que sur la photographie._  
><em>Rapidement, il s'assit aux côtés de Temari, qui s'était poliment relevée, le cadre toujours entre ses mains.<em>

**-Ca va bien aujourd'hui Temari Oneesan?** _Demanda premierement Saori, avant de remarquer ce que tenait la jeune fille dans ses mains, et continuer: _**Encore avec ce cadre, Oneesan? Pourquoi ne viens-tu donc jamais nous voir alors?**  
><strong>-Oui je vais bien...<strong>_, commença Temari en passant sa main dans les cheveux du gosse. _  
><strong>-Tu vas venir alors?<strong>

_Temari sourit et prit aussitôt un air desespéré. A la vue du visage de sa 'grande soeur', Saori imita la jeune fille avant de murmurer:_

**-Tu viens pas, c'est ça...**  
><strong>-Mais si, mais arrête de dire que je viens jamais vous voir! Je passe tous les deux jours, voire plus!<strong>

_Saori ne préféra pas dire « Ouf! » et justifia son enchantement par un « Youpii! » hurlé haut et fort. Il se leva, et tira la jeune demoiselle, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, après avoir posé le cadre._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Temari était devant une maison aux couleurs jaunes, dans une des innombrables rues de Suna. Saori sur ses épaules, car il avait expliqué qu'il n'aurait pas l'air fatigué comme cela._  
><em>D'un geste souple, Temari posa l'enfant au sol, qui frappa rapidement à la porte. Sans attendre une quelque réponse, il entra dans la maisonnée, où il faisait frais et où l'ambiance calme ne pesait étrangement pas.<em>

**-Niisan?** _Hurla Saori en se ruant sur le premier fauteuil._  
><strong>-Kaito-kun?<strong>_Cria à son tour Temari._

_Sitôt la phrase de la jeune fille achevée, un jeune garçon apparut dans les escaliers, qu'il descendit quatre à quatre. Temari le regardait, stupefaite._  
><em>Le jeune homme semblait avoir l'âge de Temari, où légèrement plus. Il avait des cheveux courts et blonds, comme Saori, et mal coiffés. Il arborait un regard bleu argenté, qu'il posa délicatement sur la jeune fille, avant de se rendre juste devant Temari.<em>

**-Kaito-kun,**_souffla cette dernière le sourire aux lèvres._  
><strong>-Oui, c'est moi!<strong>_Répliqua ledit Kaito en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la demoiselle._  
><strong>-Beurk...<strong> _Murmura Saori, avant d'éclater de rire, poursuivit par les deux amoureux._

**-Quoi, tu repars en mission?** _S'écria Temari, le minoi décomposé,_**Mais c'est la septième fois cette semaine!**  
><strong>-Je sais, mais à cause des grandes fêtes organisées dans les pays voisins, j'ai du boulot!<strong>  
><strong>-Kaito-kun... J'en ai marre de te voir partir tout le temps...<strong>  
><strong>-J'en ai aussi assez de m'en aller!<strong>_Chuchota Kaito pour rassurer sa petite amie._

_Temari baissa les yeux, avant de sentir les bras de son homme l'enserrer amoureusement. Elle passa elle aussi les siens autour de la nuque de ce dernier. Il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de continuer la discussion:_

**-Je sais que tu as du mal à supporter tes frères en ce moment. Je t'aurai bien encore une fois confié Saori, mais notre ****grande tante du village où je me rend veut s'en emparer...**  
><strong>-Ah... Ce n'est pas grave.<strong>  
><strong>-Fais un effort pour moi. Et pour Saori aussi. Je pense bien qu'aucun de nous deux n'a envie de rentrer en apprenant que Temari No Subaku s'est suicidée!<strong>_Lanca le jeune homme sur un ton signifiant bien qu'il rigolait._  
><strong>-Baka!<strong>_Grogna Temari._

_Il l'embrassa langoureusement une fois encore et se détacha d'elle. D'un regard distant, il sourit, et conclut:_

**-Allez! A dans trois jours... Et, si tu sens que tu faiblis, repense à la nuit qu'on a passé hier!**  
><strong>-Bye bye Temari Oneesan! <strong>_Cria joyeusement Saori._

_Kaito fit un clin d'oeil rapide à la jeune fille, avant de disparaître d'un saut dans le désert, en compagnie de son petit frère._

**-Baka...**_Murmura Temari, les larmes quittant ses yeux pour couler lentement sur ses joues._

**-Temari, entre je te prie.**

_La jeune fille poussa lentement la porte du bureau du Kazekage. Au fond d'elle, elle se doutait bien que Gaara allait encore une fois lui faire des reproches. Mais elle espèrait que ces reproches-là seraient plus calmes. Car elle savait, et sentait que ce serait dur de les supporter._

**-Bonjour Gaara.** _Souffla-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement devant un fauteuil tourné vers le dehors._  
><strong>-Je suis désolé de t'apprendre cette triste nouvelle, mais...<strong>  
><strong>-Que s'est-il passé? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Kaito?<strong> _Interrompis Temari._  
><strong>-Aucun. Et, laisse moi parler, s'il te plait.<strong>  
><strong>-Bien.<strong>

_Temari baissa les yeux. Elle était beaucoup trop perturbée, en ce moment._

« Pourvu que Gaara n'en rajoute pas... »

**-J'ai honte de te dire ça, mais... Le conseil à décidé de ne plus te laisser faire de missions pendant une semaine.**  
><strong>-Quoi?<strong>  
><strong>-Je ne me répéterai pas, et tu as bien compris.<strong>  
><strong>-Mais...<strong>  
><strong>-Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, tu n'as plus le niveau, et même la volonté d'effectuer des missions ces temps-ci. Je dois donc te soustraire ta fiche de Ninja quelques temps.<strong>

_Temari releva les yeux, noyés dans des larmes. Elle sentit que cette fois-ci, même en utilisant le conseil de Kaito, elle ne réussirait pas à s'en sortir. Mais heureusement, Temari n'avait pas le courage de se suicider._

**-Bien.**

_La jeune fille se retourna vivement, et claqua la porte en sortant._

« Et moi qui espérait un changement... » _Pensa-t-elle en courant dans le couloir menant à sa chambre._

- Flash Back End -

_Temari titubait presque, la fatigue la menaçant, mais le desespoir l'alimentant. Elle voulait s'en aller le plus loin possible de son village, dans lequel elle vivait un enfer. Seuls Kaito et Saori l'aidaient dans son malheur, à supporter tant bien que mal les représailles que tous lui faisaient. Et ils étaient parti... Seulement pour quelques jours, certes, mais Temari ne pouvait pas les attendre. Elle ne pouvait plus rien supporter. Et comme elle était beaucoup trop lâche pour mettre un terme à sa vie, elle avait trouvé une autre solution: Fuguer._  
><em>Elle s'écroula contre un arbre, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Se souvenir de ce moment-là... En face de Gaara, c'avait été de trop. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, avant de retrouver une petite flamme de survie. Elle devait avancer.<em>  
><em>Et Temari se releva, sans savoir depuis quand elle marchait, ni où elle allait.<em>  
><em>Elle posa son regard juste devant elle, découvrant une arche si grande qu'elle en eut presque le vertige. Un sourire illumina son visage fatigué, et elle se dépêcha de passer l'encadrure surdimensionnée.<em>

**-Votre nom?** _Demanda un jeune homme à sa droite._

_Temari s'approcha rapidement, le regard revigoré de joie._

**-Temari... Temari No Subaku.**  
><strong>-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu de Ninja de Suna no Kuni, ici! Bienvenue la miss, en mission, nan?<strong>  
><strong>-Oui. <strong>_Mentit Temari en continuant sa route._

_Konoha... Ce village évoquait tant de souvenirs. Surtout l'examen chounin, où elle avait du rencontrer Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru... _  
><em>C'était bien le destin qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici, et jamais Temari n'aurait pu croire que le destin lui réservait une telle vie. Trop de malheurs, certes, mais tant de surprise!<em>  
><em>Temari divaguait dans les rues animées de Konoha, malgré le soleil qui venait juste de se lever. Elle regardait attentivement tous les magasins et restaurants dans lesquels villageois braillaient déjà. Konoha ne ressemblait en rien à Suna. C'était bruyant et animé, il y faisait bon, et l'ambiance restait calme malgré tout le bruit. Elle voulut s'arrêter manger à Ichiraku Ramen, car tous ses amis de Konoha lui avaient dit que c'était « The Best ». Elle souleva le rideau, pénétra dans la boutique, et fut surprise d'être si bien accueillie.<em>

**-Temari San!**  
><strong>-Sakura Chan... Comment vas-tu?<strong>  
><strong>-Bien, bien... Tu es en mission?<strong>  
><strong>-Euh... Ouais...<strong>_Mentit à nouveau Temari, décidant de cacher sa venue ici par une pseudo-mission._

_Elle s'assit à côté de Sakura, qui lui commanda aussitôt un bol de nouille. En face d'elle, se trouvait le jeune Uchiwa, celui qui avait blessé deux fois Gaara... Et Naruto, l'énergumène de Konoha. Celui en qui a été scellé Kyuubi._

**-Salut. **_Souffla Sasuke._  
><strong>-Bonjour Temari-chan!<strong>  
><strong>-Salut.<strong>

_Elle manqua de rire à nouveau. Sasuke et elle s'étaient salués de la même façon, alors qu'elle était plutôt bruyante, d'habitude et lui vraiment silencieux._  
><em>Sakura termina rapidement son bol de ramen, avant d'engager la conversation.<em>

**-Tu restes longtemps, ici?**

_Temari voulut dire « pour toujours », mais choisit une autre option. Elle reviendrait à Suna, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Kaito et Saori lui manquaient déjà beaucoup trop._

**-Environ une semaine.**  
><strong>-Tu veux que je t'héberge? <strong>_Proposa la Kunoichi aux cheveux roses._

_Autre chose à laquelle Temari n'avait pas pensé. Où allait-elle dormir? Autant dire que la question de Sakura tombait à pic._

**-Euh, cela ne dérange pas tes parents?**  
><strong>-Je suppose que non! Mais je...<strong>  
><strong>-Sakura!<strong>

_Tous se retournèrent, et Temari faillit sursauter, mais devant la chef du village, et en plus sans raison valable d'être dans ce dernier, Temari préférait faire très bonne impression, et rester, très discrète._

**-Oui, Tsunade-sama.** _S'écria Sakura en s'inclinant devant l'Hokage._  
><strong>-Suis-moi, tu as une mission S, qui durera plusieurs jours. Je te passerai les détails dans mon bureau.<strong>  
><strong>-Bien Tsunade-sama.<strong>

_Sakura se leva rapidement, et ne prit même pas la peine de payer. Elle sortit du bar quand Tsunade remarqua Naruto, Temari, et Sasuke._

**-Naruto, heureusement que tu es là, je n'aurai pas à te chercher.**

_Le jeune Uzumaki se leva aussitôt, s'inclinant à son tour devant la femme._

**-Tu es de la partie pour cette mission!**  
><strong>-Yeah, une mission!<strong> _S'écria le garçon, excité comme pas deux._  
><strong>-Ferme là un peu, tu veux, ce sera pas une partie de plaisir!<strong> _Expliqua d'un ton ferme Tsunade, avant de se tourner vers la ninja de Suna. _**Temari? Tu es en mission ici? On ne m'a pas prévenue! Enfin, je règlerai ça tout à l'heure, OK?**  
><strong>-Bien, Tsunade-sama.<strong>

_Sakura se tourna vers Temari, avec un regard désolé. Son planning tombait à l'eau, elle qui aurait voulu passer quelques __jours en compagnie de la jeune fille de Suna._

**-Je doute que mes parents veuille bien t'accueillir si je ne suis pas là, désolée, Temari San.**  
><strong>-Pas grave, je prendrai une chambre d'hôtel!<strong> _Conclut cette dernière en souriant gentiment._

_Les trois Ninja disparurent dans la foule, laissant Sasuke et Temari seuls et silencieux. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Elle pouvait faire croire à ses amis qu'elle était en mission, mais à l'Hokage, ce serait autre chose!_  
><em>Sasuke la regardait, avec toujours ce visage impassible. Soudain, il prit la parole, ce que Temari surprit.<em>

**-Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour te chercher une chambre, j'ai rien à faire.**  
><strong>-Ben, si ça te gêne pas, oui, je veux bien.<strong>

_Sasuke paya la note, et ils sortirent du restaurant._

_Ils cherchèrent pendant plusieurs heures une chambre simple et libre, mais aucune ne l'était._

« Avec les fêtes qui se déroulent dans le pays voisin, ... Beaucoup de personnes préfèrent prendre une chambre ici. »_Pensa Temari._

**-C'est à cause des fêtes de Kusa no Kuni.** _Expliqua Sasuke._  
><strong>-Oui, je sais... Ca m'embête, mais bon, je vais passer chez Shikamaru. J'ai gardé un très bon contact avec lui, il acceptera surement de m'héberger.<strong>  
><strong>-Il est en mission depuis une semaine, et ne rentre que la semaine prochaine. Il s'occupe des préparatifs de la fête.<strong>

« Comme Kaito... Peut-être se verront-ils là-bas? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait, ils ne se connaissent pas! »

**-Ah, c'est bête.**  
><strong>-Si tu veux je t'héberge, moi. On va dire que j'ai de la place...<strong> _Proposa Sasuke, en détournant le regard._

_Temari parut aussi surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le glaçon de Konoha, comme certains le surnommaient, puisse proposer une telle chose. Mais bon, autant saisir l'occasion, car elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir à la belle étoile._

**-Cela ne gêne pas tes parents, au moins?**  
><strong>-Je n'ai plus de parents.<strong>

_Temari faillit s'étrangler. La gaffe! Mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir que ses parents étaient morts?_

**-Ah désolée...**_s'excusa Temari, la mine décomposée._  
><strong>-Bon, tu viens?<strong>  
><strong>-J'arrive! <strong>**_Lança la jeune fille en s'en voulant encore de la bourde qu'elle avait commise._**

_Elle marcha longtemps à côté de lui. Sa demeure n'était donc pas vraiment proche du centre-ville. Quand ils arrivèrent, Temari commençait à ressentir à nouveau de la fatigue. Après tout, elle avait marché pendant environ deux jours et __demi, sans s'arrêter ni même dormir._  
><em>Elle leva enfin les yeux, découvrant des dizaines de maisons ornées toutes d'un même symbole: un éventail. Comme celui qui était cousu sur un des sous-pull de Sasuke.<em>

« Tiens, cet éventail est le signe représentant le clan Uchiwa? »_conclut intérieurement Temari._

_Ils marchèrent encore un peu dans la rue principale, sans que Temari ne voit personne. Et dans un silence de mort. Sans sentir une quelque lourde réalité, Temari posa la question qui lui semblait le plus approprié à la situation._

**-Y'a personne? Ils sont tous en mission ou quoi?**  
><strong>-Non, ils sont tous morts. <strong>_Expliqua Sasuke sans paraître pour le moins gêné._

« C'est pas vrai... La gaffe! »

**-Je dis plus rien...** _Murmura Temari en baissant tristement les yeux_  
><strong>-T'inquiètes, c'est du passé.<strong>  
><strong>-Ah... Tu sembles avoir bien supporté la disparition des tiens... Enfin, je m'exprime mal... C'est que je...<strong>  
><strong>-J'ai compris. <strong>_Interrompis le glaçon de Konoha._**On va surtout dire que je n'ai pas d'autre choix... **


	2. Chapter 2

_La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement, prenant pleinement conscience de ses mots, si blessants soient-ils, même si Sasuke approuvait qu'il avait surmonté cette épreuve. _  
><em>Elle se sentait désolée. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune Uchiwa était une des solutions qu'elle n'avait qu'en cas de secours, certes, mais qu'elle aimait tant pour ses conséquences: elle aurait un toit où dormir, et serait en sécurité pendant sa fugue. Tomber d'épuisement dans la forêt, aux côtés des ours et des sangliers, en mangeant des racines et des feuilles inconnues, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle préférait. <em>  
><em>Et puis, peut-être sa localisation serait cachée plus longtemps, aussi, que si Sakura ou même Shikamaru, l'avaient logée. Mais c'était vrai que pour être le plus discrète et invisible possible, être blottie au creux d'un arbre malgré les inconvénients, c'était mieux!<em>  
><em>Elle fixa ses pieds, oubliant sa destination, et se répétant qu'elle n'était vraiment pas douée. Sasuke était déjà quelques mètres plus loin quand il remarqua Temari, immobile, et ailleurs. Le jeune garçon la dévisagea. Il oublia sa première idée: lui faire une remarque à la Shikamaru, car il savait qu'elle réagirait, mais se décidant à jouer son propre et unique rôle, Sasuke choisit une autre option. <em>  
><em>Il s'approcha d'un pas silencieux de son amie, et lui prit le menton entre deux doigts, pour relever le visage de celle ci, qui ne put que poser un regard honteux vers son hôte. <em>

**-C'est marrant, toi, tu gaffes, mais t'es pas lourde!** Lança_-t-il,_**Quoique tu pourras me dire qu'on se connait mal, pour l'instant. **

_Temari ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles de Sasuke, mais comment le pourrait-elle, après tout? _

**-Roh, c'est bon, j'ai pas fait exprès, comment voudrais-tu que je le sache?** _Demanda la jeune fille en boudant à moitié._  
><strong>-Bon, tu as l'intention de rester là? Parce que je dois préparer ta chambre et je vais y consacrer quelques demies-heures! <strong>_S'amusa-t-il éludant la devinette de Temari._  
><strong>-Eh bien, je ne suis pas une demoiselle d'intérieur, alors t'aider ne ferait que te retarder. Je vais me balader, hein? <strong>

_Sasuke admit que c'était une bonne idée._

**-A toute à l'heure...** _Conclut Temari en reculant, puis en tournant les talons._

_Sasuke la regarda partir, se demandant finalement comment il ferait pour la retrouver. Il n'avait ni précisé qu'il était mieux pour elle de rester dans le clan Uchiwa, qui était assez grand quand même._  
><em>Enfin, par un quelque miracle, il la retrouverait avant la nuit. <em>  
><em>Temari avait marché quelques minutes. Elle se baladait dans les ruelles du clan qui serait son hôte. Un clan mort et désert. Le clan Uchiwa. Au détour d'une rue qui était mieux éclairée que les autres, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec ce qu'on peut appeler une « Merveille ». Son regard se posa sur le lac qui dormait juste devant elle, étendant sa splendeur par delà les limites de sa vision. C'était un rayon de vie qui la ranimait, faisant flamboyer sa petite bougie intérieure, qui avait terni lors de cette visite monotone. <em>  
><em>D'une course rapide, s'échauffant en même temps, elle se rapprocha et, en parcourant le lac de long en large du regard, remarqua un ponton qui menait presque au centre de l'étang. Elle s'y précipita, cessant sa course folle de beauté que quand elle manqua de tomber à l'eau, à l'extrémité du petit pont de bois.<em>  
><em>Elle s'assit au bord, laissant ses chevilles et ses mollets tremper dans l'eau fraiche. Les bras tendus en arrière, elle se mettait alors à observer les nuages, comme l'aurait fait Shikamaru. <em>  
><em>Le temps était bon, l'air ni trop lourd ni trop frais, laissant une infime brise caresser le visage de Temari. <em>  
><em>Ses pensées divaguèrent. De Shikamaru et ses nuages, la jeune Kunoichi laissa son esprit lui dessiner le visage de Kaito, et la bouille adorable de Saori. Elle sourit doucement, se demandant soudain, et pour la première fois depuis sa fugue, ce qu'il se passait dans le Pays du Vent. <em>  
><em>Gaara avait-il envoyé des escadrilles pour la retrouver, elle, sa soeur, ou alors se fichait-il de sa disparition? Et, est-ce que Kankurô avait seulement remarqué son absence? Allaient-ils mettre le village au courant, ou ne le feraient-ils point, de peur de paraître ridicule d'avoir une telle soeur? Est-ce que Saori et son frère étaient au courant de sa fugue? Et, quelqu'un se préoccupait-il du sort de la jeune fille que personne à Suna ne savait en sécurité? <em>  
><em>Elle soupira. Finalement, d'un geste lent et fatigué, elle s'allongea sur le ponton humide, sur lequel elle s'endormit aussitôt. <em>

**-Temari! **_S'écriait Sasuke en accourant auprès de la jeune fille endormie. _

_Remarquant enfin qu'elle somnolait depuis surement quelques heures, Sasuke se sentit gêné d'avoir pu perturber le sommeil de quelqu'un. _  
><em>Il s'assit à côté d'elle, son regard plongé dans les reflets mélancoliques du soleil qui se couchait. <em>  
><em>Deux paupières s'entrouvrirent sur des yeux clairs. Elles clignèrent plusieurs fois, avant que la luminosité tardive ne soit acceptée par le regard de Temari, qui se releva en baillant, et en s'étirant. <em>  
><em>Elle observa quelques instants le coucher de soleil avant de murmurer:<em>

**-Combien de temps ai-je donc dormi? **

_Elle frotta d'un revers de main son oeil droit, avant d'entendre derrière elle la voix de Sasuke._

**-Seulement quelques heures. **

_Elle sursauta involontairement, faisant sourire le garçon. Elle le considéra longtemps, avant de demander, d'une voix toujours ensommeillée. _

**-Tu es là depuis longtemps? **  
><strong>-Non, quelques dizaines de minutes seulement. <strong>

_Elle acquiesa en bafouillant quelques mots incompréhensible, avant de passer une main lente à ses cheveux. C'est alors que sur le visage de la Kunoichi apparut un sourire perplexe. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, prenant relativement vite une teinte rosée. Elle détacha ses quatre couettes rapidement, laissant couler ses cheveux blonds sur ses épaules. Son visage paraissait alors allongé, et plus mature, plus « femme ». _  
><em>Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour, avant de sourire et de demander:<em>

**-Tu te recoiffes souvent comme ça? **

_Temari répondit négativement, et rattacha ses cheveux comme à l'habitude. Elle se leva, faillit tomber à l'eau une fois encore, mais rien ne fut tel, et fixa Sasuke. _

**-Je suppose que ma chambre est prête. **  
><strong>-Tu vois juste, j'ai eu du mal, mais je suis parvenu à faire un peu de ménage!<strong> _Avoua Sasuke en rigolant presque. _

_Temari l'observa se relever à son tour, certes plus éveillé qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Les souvenirs de l'examen Chuunin lui revinrent en mémoire, avec ce Sasuke froid et distant, si puissant que toute l'arène l'acclamait, et souhaitait hautainement qu'il se batte avec un Jinchuuriki. Quelle naïveté! Comment Sasuke aurait-il pu battre Gaara à cette époque? _  
><em>Temari se retrouva surprise d'affirmer mentalement que son cadet était surpuissant. Elle qui ne lui portait que peu d'affection, ces temps-ci!<em>  
><em>Mais c'était vrai que le jeune Uchiwa avait changé. Plus ouvert, Temari semblait malgré tout surprise de le voir sourire, et même rigoler, parfois. <em>

**-Bon, alors rendons-nous dans ta maison! **  
><strong>-Okay.<strong>

_Ils commencèrent à marcher silencieusement, sans dire le moindre mot. Pourtant, Temari avait bien une question à poser. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas à laisser ses mots franchir la barrière que formaient ses lèvres. _  
><em>Sasuke précédait d'un demi-mètre sa camarade, mais la guidait dans le labyrinthe des Uchiwa. <em>

**-Comment t'as fait pour me retrouver? **

_Sasuke sourit, et répondit, d'un ton calme, qui pouvait presque s'avérer arrogant. _

**-Bah, je t'ai cherchée environ dix minutes, puis j'en ai eu marre. Si je t'ai trouvée, c'est parce que j'ai desespéré...**

_Temari fut prise d'un fou-rire. Autant dire qu'elle pensait plus qu'il l'aurait trouvé grâce à son Sharingan ou à un autre Jutsu de ninja, et non par le hasard et la chance!_  
><em>Sasuke l'écouta rire à demi. Son attention était attiré par autre chose. Un bruit, une impression, quelqu'un...<em>  
><em>Il activa son Sharingan et arrêta Temari en posant la main brutalement sur son épaule. Elle cessa immédiatement de rire, son visage devenant marbre. <em>  
><em>Sasuke parcourut rapidement leurs alentours visibles. Mais rien, il ne sentait plus personne. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu personne. Et pourtant, Sasuke savait. Il avait bien senti une odeur peu familière, ou même inconnue.<em>

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** _Demanda Temari, qui avait serré prudemment son éventail un peu plus fort. _  
><strong>-Rien, rentrons... <strong>

_Sasuke attrapa Temari par le bras, et la tira vers l'avant pour qu'elle avance. Elle émit un petit bruit étouffé, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de son hôte, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de le suivre. _  
><em>Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, et Sasuke lâcha le bras de Temari, qui avait gardé des marques de l'étreinte brutale du garçon, mais la jeune fille ne pipa toujours pas mot.<em>  
><em>Elle leva lentement les yeux sur la vieille bâtisse qui s'élevait devant elle, s'étendant loin sur les côtés. C'était une de ces anciennes maisons traditionnelles, qui resteraient pour encore longtemps.<em>

**-Tu habites là?** _Demanda-t-elle un peu surprise._  
><strong>-Oui. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours vécu ici.<strong> _Expliqua Sasuke le regard perdu dans la mémoire._

_Des souvenirs envahissants lui revenaient soudainement dans son esprit. Allaient-ils le hanter, cette nuit encore? Lui répéteraient-ils un nombre incalculable de fois que ces parents n'avaient toujours pas été vengés? Qu'il n'était encore qu'un faible malgré tous ces progrès chez Orochimaru? Et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de celui qui avait fait basculer sa vie? _  
><em>Il secoua la tête discrètement, balayant ses mauvaises pensées, avant de se tourner vers Temari. <em>

**-On entre?** _Demanda-t-il poliment. _

_Elle acquiesça un sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'avança, ouvrit la porte qui grinça doucement. Il la fit avancer chez lui._  
><em>Elle, voyait un tout petit hall, ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs. Lui, observait ses parents, ensanglantés, alors que l'ombre de l'assassin s'élevait derrière eux, le mangekyou dans les deux yeux.<em>  
><em>Ils changèrent de pièce, après avoir longuement marché dans un couloir. Trois cloisons de papier de riz.<em>

**-Tu dormiras ici. **

_Sasuke désignait celle du milieu. Il l'ouvrit. Elle, voyait dévoilant un futon au centre. Unique meuble de la pièce. Lui, fixait son frère d'un oeil meurtri, assis sur son matelas. _

**-D'accord. Merci beaucoup. **

_Elle sourit de gratitude avant de pénétrer dans la petite pièce. _

**-Toi, c'est à gauche ou à droite? **  
><strong>-A gauche. <strong>

_Elle hocha la tête._

**-Je t'appelle si il y a un problème!**  
><strong>-Ouais. <strong>

_Elle referma lentement la cloison, avant d'entendre celle d'à côté s'ouvrir et se fermer à son tour. Temari se déshabilla, avant d'enfiler une nuisette blanche. Elle déplia la couette et s'allongea sur le futon qui serait sien pendant trois jours. Ses paupières se déposèrent sur ses yeux._


	3. Chapter 3

_Un craquement réveilla Temari en sursaut. Elle saisit son éventail rapidement, se concentra pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. _  
><em>Mais il n'y eut plus beaucoup de bruit, et cela parut étrange à la jeune fille, qui se décida à se lever pour être certaine qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Elle prit appui sur ses deux mains quand elle entendit la voix claire et distincte de Sasuke:<em>

**-Baisse toi! **

_Temari écarquilla les yeux et obéit rapidement. Réflexe de survie. Qui lui évita de nombreux ennuis, après réflexion. _  
><em>Traversant le papier de riz, une silhouette sombre passa au-dessus d'elle au ralenti. Sous le choc, elle se releva aussitôt, et sortit de sa chambre. <em>  
><em>A l'extérieur, elle trouva Sasuke, le sharingan dans les deux yeux, l'air sérieux, du sang sur la joue, contre trois hommes adultes, grands et massifs. Leurs visages cachés par des cagoules noires, ils étaient armés de Kunaïs et de Shurikens. L'un d'eux, le plus petit, portait un petit sabre à la ceinture. <em>  
><em>Le jeune Uchiwa la fixa quelques secondes, un air de regret, comme s'il avait honte qu'elle le voit dans une telle situation, avant de reprendre comme il convenait son surnom de Glaçon de Konoha. <em>

**-Retourne à l'intérieur!** _Ordonna-t-il à la ninja de Suna. _  
><strong>-Hors de question! Je reste là à t'aider...<strong> _Répliqua Temari._

_Il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne Sasuke. Sinon, cela voudrait dire qu'elle mettrait pour toujours son identité de Ninja de côté. Et au fond d'elle, Temari ne pouvait pas arrêter d'être elle-même: une ninja au tempérament bien trempé, sœur du Kazekage, qui fait des ravages partout où elle va..._  
><em>Prudemment, Temari se rapprocha de Sasuke. Elle posa son éventail en sol, position de combat qui lui semblait oubliée et inutilisée depuis des années. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, reprenant gout au combat. <em>

**-Temari, tu dois nous suivre!** _Cria un des trois hommes masqués._

_La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux. Qui étaient-ils pour connaître son prénom? Pour lui demander de les suivre? Et pour s'être infiltré chez les Uchiwa sans hésitation pour venir la chercher? Peut-être l'escadrille de Suna... Non, elle ne ressentait pas cette odeur de sable qui se dégageait des habitants et ninjas de son village. Mais qui étaient-ils, alors!_

**-Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous?**

_Les trois ennemis semblèrent sourire, derrière leurs cagoules. Le plus petit se mit à rire. Comme s'ils se moquaient de Temari. Comme si elle devait savoir qui ils étaient, mais ne le savait pas. Comme si elle ignorait beaucoup de chose. Et cette idée l'énerva à un point tel qu'elle ne put attendre leur réponse, sans savoir si ce bonheur lui aurait été donné, et les envoya valser en l'air grâce à son éventail. _  
><em>Sasuke regarda la jeune fille s'énerver sans rien dire. Il la laissa se débarrasser en deux temps trois mouvements des intrus, et rentra dans la chambre de Temari. Au fond, allongé au sol, le visage livide, les yeux blancs, l'homme gisait. Il l'avait tué si simplement? Qui étaient ces ennemis qui ne savaient même pas résister à la plus faible des attaques? Il attrapa le corps, le souleva, tâta son pouls. Rien, aucun battement. Il décida alors de le fouiller. <em>  
><em>De dehors, Sasuke entendait des cris de douleur, un vent féroce, et Temari qui criait qu'elle n'était pas stupide, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il plongea ses deux mains dans chacune des poches de l'homme, attrapant des objets qu'il n'identifia qu'à la lumière de la nuit. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, referma les mains, et cacha ce qu'il avait trouvé dans son pantalon. Il se releva rapidement, comme pressé par quelque chose de grave, tira le corps dehors, alors que le vent et les cris avaient cessé. <em>

_Il jeta la dépouille par le trou que cette dernière avait créé quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de sortir derrière elle. Temari, une tache de sang sur la joue, tourna lentement la tête. Ses cheveux décoiffés inhabituellement, Sasuke fut surpris de lire autant de choses dans le regard de la ninja. Peur, Haine, Dégout, Colère, Incompréhension. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi après un combat qu'elle avait remporté haut la main. _  
><em>Les trois hommes nageaient dans des flaques de boue rougeâtre. Chez l'un manquait un bras, l'autre n'avait plus d'abdomen, transpercé par un trou filandreux. Le corps du dernier semblait intact. Sasuke s'approcha de Temari, et de l'homme au corps entier, avant de remarquer qu'il avait la cagoule baissée, et un tatouage sur la joue. Un tatouage qui lui était familier. Les yeux vides, une hideuse expression de souffrance sur le visage, l'homme était maculé d'un sang déjà sec. Etrange, alors que les deux autres baignaient dans un sang liquide. <em>  
><em>Mais Sasuke pensa que résoudre cette énigme lui prendrait trop de temps, et il préféra se tourner vers Temari, dont les yeux versaient de chaudes larmes.<em>

**-Qu'ai-je fait? **

_Elle sourit, la mine fatiguée, avant de plonger son visage salé de larme et de sang dans ses mains. _

**-Rien que tu n'aies à regretter. Viens, on rentre. **

_Sasuke se concentra, avant d'être sur qu'il n'y avait aucune autre personne vivante. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la poussa vers sa chambre à lui. Il la fit entrer, et lui lança doucement, pour la rassurer:_

**-Je reste à veiller. Ne t'inquiètes pas.**  
><strong>-Non...<strong> _murmura-t-elle._

_Elle leva un visage décomposé et inquiet vers le garçon, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Temari était vraiment jolie, même en pleurs._

**-Reste, avec moi. Je ne pourrai pas dormir sinon. **_Demanda-t-elle doucement. _

_Sasuke souffla, et après avoir fermé la cloison derrière lui, s'approcha de la ninja. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, prit calmement la tête de cette dernière avant de la poser contre sa poitrine. _

**-Dors maintenant...**

_Temari agrippa le pull de Sasuke, se blottit contre le garçon, et s'endormit rapidement._

*

_Le jour venait de se lever, le soleil n'était pas encore haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux commençaient d'entamer leurs __chants matinaux. Mais Temari ne supportait pas de rester là à dormir, alors que quatre hommes l'avaient menacée la veille. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, et regarda autour d'elle. Juste une chambre, rien de plus normal. Pourtant, quelque chose inquiétait la jeune ninja. Sasuke! Où était-il? _  
><em>Elle se leva aussi vite que Dieu le lui avait permis de le faire, et traversa la maison. Sur son chemin, elle n'avait vu aucune trace des intrus de la nuit, pourtant, elle savait mieux que personne qu'une tache de sang par-ci, par-là auraient été normales.<em>  
><em>Temari manqua de vomir en repensant à ces horreurs qu'elle avait commise... Elle ouvrait des yeux terrifiés, s'appuyant contre un mur, la main devant la bouche, quand Sasuke l'apercut de l'autre côté du couloir. <em>_  
><em>_Il s'approcha d'elle, et doucement, elle leva les yeux._

**-Bien dormi? **_Lui demanda-t-il._

_Elle rougit en se rappelant qu'elle avait dormi tout contre lui. Sa présence l'avait apaisée, son odeur enivrante l'avait endormie, et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait vécu, Temari avait rêvé, cette nuit-là._  
><em>Mais pourquoi rien n'avait changé, pourquoi faisait-il comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas fait attaqué? Pourquoi?<em>

**-Te fous pas de ma gueule! On s'est faits attaquer, cette nuit! Comment veux-tu que j'aie bien dormi?** _Hurla Temari sans comprendre le sens de ses propres mots._  
><strong>-Pourtant tu avais l'air de très bien dormir.<strong> _Répliqua Sasuke un sourire confiant aux lèvres._

_Temari rougit à nouveau. Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre à sa tique. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Elle sentait enfin sa haine disparaître. Elle avait réussi à déverser sa colère sur quatre inncents de son histoire, et avait oublié Gaara et Kankurô... Et Kaito et Saori. Ses traits s'immobilisèrent. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son petit ami? _  
><em>Elle se sentait perdue, et décida de penser à autre chose. Mais à quoi?<em>

**-Tu as faim, je suppose. **  
><strong>-Oui. <strong>

_Sasuke sourit, et proposa du regard à Temari de le suivre. Après un délicieux petit déjeuner, revitalisant, les deux chuunins se décidèrent à sortir un peu dans Konoha, même si aucun ami à eux n'étaient là._  
><em>Sur le chemin, Temari chercha une trace de son combat, mais rien. Tout avait été avalé par la nuit, tout avait disparu. S'était-elle vraiment battue? Maintenant, elle en doutait. <em>

**-Tu paraissais vraiment affolée, hier soir! Ça t'a fait quelque chose de les tuer, ou quoi?** _Demanda Sasuke sans même la regarder._  
><strong>-Pff, depuis quand une ninja de Suna de ma trempe réagit à la mort de quelqu'un? <strong>

_Il y eut un blanc. _  
><em>Temari n'avait pas vraiment l'air crédible. Et Sasuke savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans son comportement.<em>

**-Peut-être depuis que tu n'es plus vraiment une ninja... **

_Temari laissa son regard, et tous ses membres se figer. Comment avait-il deviné? C'était impossible... Elle n'avait __commis aucune maladresse! Ses lèvres cherchèrent des mots, mais en vain. _

**-Raconte-moi, je ne dirai rien. **

_Sasuke ne pensait pas qu'il trouverait du premier coup. Il avait hésité longtemps avant de poser sa question. Mais la réaction de Temari répondait mieux qu'une phrase. _  
><em>Bien sur, il sentait aussi qu'il était indiscret, mais cela ne le gênait pas, tant qu'elle ne fondait pas en larmes devant lui. <em>  
><em>Malgré tout, il voulut la mettre en confiance pour qu'elle lui raconte tout. Peut-être sa réponse l'éclairerait sur beaucoup de choses. <em>  
><em>Et Temari lui raconta toute l'histoire, tout en détail, sans que Sasuke ne l'interrompe. <em>

**-... Et voilà, maintenant je me suis fait attaquée par des inconnus et je mens à tout Konoha.**

_Sasuke sourit. _

**-Je ne t'aurai pas du tout crue comme ça. A vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, t'étais une fille super chiante. **

_Ils rirent quelques secondes. Avant que Sasuke ne reprenne son sérieux et demande:_

**-Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ce matin-là, pour Sasuke, se rendre dans le bureau de la Hokage avait comme un goût de mensonge. Mais jamais cela ne le ferait reculer. Pendant une journée, lui et Temari étaient restés dans le domaine Uchiwa à mûrement penser le problème de la jeune fille. Et c'était avec une conviction insolite qu'elle avait dit à Sasuke :_

**-Je vais à Kusa no Kuni. **

_Tsunade fixa Sasuke. Il avait dans les yeux son fidèle « Je suis têtu spécialité borné, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ». Elle se demanda bien pourquoi il voulait y aller, étant certaine que ce n'était ni pour aider Shikamaru aux préparatifs, ni même pour profiter des fêtes, et encore moins juste pour passer le temps. Mais Tsunade avait appris à ne pas être trop indiscrète avec Sasuke. Alors elle acquiesça en hochant légèrement la tête et balançant la main pour lui demander de disposer. Elle était déjà replongée dans ses documents d'urgence en cherchant qui remplacerait Sasuke en cas de mission S, lorsque le jeune homme lâcha, la voix forte :_

**-Et surtout : vous n'avez jamais vu Temari-chan, Tsunade-sama.**

_La vieille femme répéta ses gestes en guise de nouvel acquiescement, ce qui donna l'autorisation à Sasuke de sortir sans s'inquiéter. Même si elle n'avait pas compris le but de sa demande, il était sûr qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, même au Kazekage s'il avait à se déplacer en personne._

_En descendant les escaliers du bâtiment, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il connaissait une jeune fille de Suna qui allait être contente de retrouver son petit ami et le frère de celui-ci. Et lui, serait réellement heureux de mettre un nom sur l'enfoiré qui avait voulu tuer Temari chez LUI. Mais impuissant avec juste des cadavres sur les bras, il savait que Shikamaru pourrait le renseigner, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était pour lui une raison supplémentaire à celle de devoir protéger la jeune fille menacée pendant son périple, qui le motivait même carrément plus._

_Après être rentré chez lui, Sasuke avait fait ses bagages et était parti dans l'heure qui avait suivi, en direction de Kusa no Kuni, accompagné et accompagnant le belle du sable. _

_Le voyage se réalisa en une fois, tous les deux très pressés d'arriver à destination et surtout pas vraiment enclins à rester des proies trop longtemps, bien qu'ils ne craignaient pas la défaite. Dans la soirée, Sasuke et Temari étaient installés dans le même immeuble que les autres ninjas de Konoha, chaudement recommandé par Shikamaru qu'ils avaient rencontré dans l'après midi, car les lits étaient vraiment merveilleux. _

**-Il me tarde demain**_, soupira la jeune fille en imaginant les retrouvailles surprises. _

_Sasuke la regarda avec attention, touché de tant de sincérité dans cette jeune fille qu'il avait connue brutale et vulgaire. Il sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire. Tous les deux se rendaient compte que les apparences étaient vraiment trompeuses. Elle lui décrocha un petit « Bonne nuit » auquel Sasuke répondit en grommelant, s'enfonça sous la couette._

_Devant un café et un croissant, les deux ninjas ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Le silence de Sasuke n'était pas inhabituel mais celui de Temari était dû au fait qu'elle ne soit pas du matin. Elle était d'autant plus plongée dans son monde qu'elle avait rêvé de Kaito et Saori. Cela lui avait redonné de l'énergie et du mental, et elle se sentait finalement prête à mettre sa mauvaise humeur matinale de côté._

**-J'irai chez la grande-tante de Kaito-kun cet après-midi. Tu as prévu quelque chose ?**

_Sasuke hésita à mentir en inventant une quelconque promenade, mais il préféra juste répondre par la négative._

**-Ah, tu devrais aller voir Shikamaru-kun pour lui tenir compagnie !**

**-Oh ! Il en sera ravi**, _répondit Sasuke un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix._

_Temari se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait proposé et rit de bon cœur. Elle ne trouvait finalement plus le glaçon de Konoha insupportable comme elle l'avait déjà pensé, mais il était normal qu'il garde cette attitude avec les autres. Elle entreprit de manger un nouveau croissant, déjà son troisième, quand Shikamaru descendit dans la salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Son visage était rayonnant comme pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer une nuit agréable. Il n'avait pas menti aux nouveaux arrivants : il appréciait réellement le plumard, dans cet hôtel !_

**-Bonjour la marmotte !** _Lança Temari, très légèrement moqueuse._

_En guise de réponse, Shikamaru daigna lever une main comme le faisaient les chefs des tribus d'Indiens d'Amérique. _

**-Sasuke a très envie de te tenir compagnie cet après-midi**, _ajouta-t-elle satisfaite de caser son ami avec quelqu'un le temps de quelques heures._

**-Merci Temari-chan, entre Neji et Sasuke, je vais m'amuser, je sens !**

**-Oh, Neji-kun est là aussi ? **

_Double victoire que Sasuke accusa doublement. Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument qu'il ne reste pas seul ? Une fois de plus ou une fois de moins, ce n'était pas tellement important ! Mais il ne broncha pas, et se laissa entraîner par Shikamaru quand celui-ci eut englouti son petit déjeuner. _

_Le travail de Shikamaru et de Neji consistait à préparer la venue de Tsunade-sama, représentante du village de Konoha, et de veiller à sa sécurité. Rien de bien passionnant une fois les réservations d'hôtel faites. Alors, il s'amusa à détailler les habitudes de ses deux compagnons pendant qu'ils s'ennuyaient comme des rats morts. Shikamaru faisait tourner son stylo qui tombait environ une fois sur quatre, alors que Neji jouait aux fléchettes sur une image agrandie de la feuille de Konoha, avec comme arme des petits kunaïs. Il semblait expert puisqu'il plantait toutes ses fléchettes dans la zone qu'il avait pris pour cible. Ces deux-là étaient un peu pathétiques, en fait. _

**-J'ai un problème...**

_Les deux ennuyés se tournèrent vivement. A quel point cette mission les rendait-elle fous ? C'était une bonne question à laquelle Sasuke allait remédier. Les yeux de ses camarades se faisant impatients, le jeune Uchiwa ne laissa pas traîner et les soulagea d'un ennui féroce._

**-Il y a trois jours, trois hommes sont venus dans le domaine Uchiwa avec pour but d'enlever Temari-chan. Elle les a massacrés, mais ils n'étaient que des exécuteurs totalement cons... Je ne me rappelle pas où j'ai déjà pu voir ce tatouage mais l'un d'eux, -je n'ai pas pu regarder les autres- avait une goutte d'eau sur la joue. Et ce même-gars avait gardé sur lui un bout de papier plié avec mon adresse. Il me parait évident que ces gars-là n'ont pas agis seul. Et je vous demande de m'aider à trouver le cerveau de cette affaire, sans que Temari-chan ne l'apprenne.**

_Regards pétillants, Neji et Shikamaru ne semblaient pas avoir pris conscience que leur calvaire s'arrêtait. Qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire quelque chose d'autre que jouer aux fléchettes ou faire tourner un crayon... Sasuke insista pour les faire revenir au monde réel :_

**-Les gars !**

_Ils se dressèrent et Shikamaru prit un air suspicieux._

**-Une goutte d'eau sur la joue, tu dis... Si Tsunade-sama nous a envoyé ici, c'est pour s'assurer que tout se passera bien quand elle arrivera car un gang sème un peu la terreur... Shogakani est un gang assez puissant dans le coin. Ils sont là depuis des générations et aucune élite n'a réussi à les localiser à cause des lois à la con de ce pays !**

_Sasuke lui demanda des explications plus précises._

**-Ici, on ne peut pas descendre chez les gens et demander une fouille sans une preuve quelconque... Et les autorités n'ont « pas que ça à faire ! ». Enfin voilà quoi, on se retrouve à attendre qu'un attentat subvienne sans pouvoir rien faire. **

_Sasuke prit en note le nom du gang pour éviter un oubli éventuel et demanda à ses amis de rester vraiment discret quant à cette mission très très officieuse. Ils jurèrent de se taire et Sasuke se sentit soulagé. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Temari plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, surtout qu'elle se sentait en insécurité quasi-permanente. Il ne fallait pas que ce dessein qui le travaillait arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de ces Shogakani, ou la vie de son amie risquait réellement d'être mouvementée._

_Neji le sortit de ses réflexions, et Sasuke nota que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le garçon depuis son arrivée._

**-Et Temari-chan, elle est où actuellement ?**

**-Allée voir la grande-tante de son petit-ami.**

_Neji resta silencieux quelques instants en regardant Shikamaru d'un air de « Je suis un peu désolé » bien dissimulé mais qui sauta aux yeux du jeune Uchiwa. Il se garda de faire une réflexion et sourit sans sourire._

**-Il habite ici, son... petit-ami ? **_Demanda finalement Shikamaru comme si la question lui démangeait les lèvres._

**-Non, il est arrivé de Suna la semaine dernière, pour les préparatifs des fêtes, comme vous quoi...**

_En finissant sa phrase, Sasuke calcula que Shikamaru et Neji devaient forcément le connaître, puisqu'avant de s'en remettre aux fléchettes, ils avaient sûrement essayé de passer le temps autrement. Ses pensées rapides comme l'éclair, il ne laissa pas le temps aux deux autres ninjas de Konoha, et continua sa phrase comme s'il ne l'avait jamais terminée._

**-... D'ailleurs, vous devez le connaître : il s'appelle Kaito-kun et a un petit frère du nom de Saori-kun.**

_Le silence de Shikamaru et Neji le désapprouva. Étrangement, ils ne connaissaient pas ces deux personnes. Ce qui mettait en avant une chose : soit ils n'avaient pas cherché à connaître les autres ninjas du coin, soit ils n'étaient jamais venus ici. Malgré le fait que Shikamaru lui donna la réponse, Sasuke se sentit mal... Comme, inquiet._

**-Je connais tout le monde ici, de nom du moins. Et aucun ninja de Suna de ce nom-là n'est arrivé pour préparer les festivités...**

_Sasuke se ferma hermétiquement. Une seule pensée l'obsédait : où était Temari ? _

_Sasuke descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il pressentait dorénavant que quelque chose de sombre se profilait dans sa mission. Et Temari en serait inévitablement la victime. La seule victime. Et c'était une raison suffisante pour qu'il la retrouve avant que sa destinée ne s'abatte sur elle. Non pas qu'il tenait à Temari, mais c'était atroce de savoir une camarade en danger et de ne rien faire, surtout pour un ninja comme Sasuke, qui gardait le rôle du glaçon héroïque. Haletant, il se jeta à l'extérieur du bâtiment, pour tomber nez à nez avec la jeune fille._

**-Je n'ai pas trouvé la tante de Kaito-kun. Il n'a pas dû me donner la bonne adresse. **

_Elle était tout sourire, même si une lueur de déception transcendait son visage. Sasuke reprit une énorme bouffée d'air. Il se sentait étrangement soulagé, bien qu'au fond, il sentait l'inquiétude lui comprimer l'estomac. Elle était finalement trop naïve, cette princesse du sable. Ou peut-être trop amoureuse pour se douter de quelque chose. Car Sasuke, loin des sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver, savait que les coïncidences, dans ce monde, n'étaient pas dues au destin. Du moins, il n'y croyait absolument pas. Et Temari, elle, ne semblait pas pouvoir imaginer que peut-être, son Kaito l'avait dupée. Enfin, rien de cela n'était concret, mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas comprendre que, et Kaito et sa tante aient disparu simultanément. Ce n'était pas clair._

_Il se contenta d'acquiescer l'hypothèse de son ami, la panique passée. Elle ne parut rien déceler du manque de quiétude de son ami à son égard et décida de rentrer à l'hôtel. Elle prétexta s'être éraflée le genou en tombant, comme une idiote qu'elle avait précisé, ce que Sasuke put confirmer en remarquant le trou dans le collant de la jeune fille._

_Il la regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Elle disparut au coin de la rue. Sasuke s'impatienta sur le seuil des bureaux des jeunes Nara et Hyuga avant de grimper les escaliers un poil plus déterminé que lorsque de leur descente. Il rejoint ses deux acolytes. Sasuke les surprit occupés. Shikamaru était au téléphone alors que Neji écrivait sur un tableau blanc les informations dont il avait connaissance sur Keito et le gang. C'est ce que Sasuke put conclure en lisant: Goutte – Saori – Renfort. Il grimaça cependant à la lecture de ce dernier mot, et il s'empressa de récupérer le chiffon pour l'effacer. _

**-Non, on va faire ça à trois! **

_Sa voix s'était élevée et Neji sembla surpris. Peut-être qu'un glaçon échauffé, ce n'était pas courant, après tout. Shikamaru raccrocha sans un mot. Il leva les yeux sur Sasuke._

**-Tu es revenu bien vite; j'en conclus que Temari-chan va bien.**

_Neji hocha la tête pour exprimer son accord sur ce point, mais Sasuke ne fit que répéter la déception de Temari. _


	5. Chapter 5

_ Deux jours avaient passés, Sasuke radicalement collé à Temari de peur que les Shogakani ne découvrent quelque chose. Il s'était décidé à laisser l'enquête aux soins de Shikamaru et de Neji. Chaque soir, les deux détectives informaient le jeune Uchiwa de leurs découvertes. Et bien qu'elles soient instructives et rapidement récoltées, Sasuke n'était pas satisfait. Chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde étaient menaces supplémentaires envers Temari. C'était le matin, et Temari se préparait pour aller visiter le village et profiter des festivités, comme elle l'avait fait depuis deux jours. Elle accrocha son éventail dans son dos et s'engagea vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Derrière elle, Sasuke la suivait machinalement, comme un garde du corps. Cela, elle l'avait remarqué, et si ce n'était premièrement pas dérangeant, elle commençait à trouver cette habitude déplaisante. Silencieuse, elle avait entamé sa promenade en se dirigeant vers la rue marchande. Autour d'elle, les passants s'agitaient comme des insectes bruyants. Elle appréciait ces mouvements, mais la permanence de Sasuke l'exaspéra. Elle se retourna soudainement, surprenant le jeune garde du corps, se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui. Elle prit l'air le plus énervé possible, et lança:_

**-T'en as pas marre de me suivre? **

_C'était assez sec, comme ton. Temari se sentit satisfaite, surtout face à l'expression de Sasuke._

**-Je.. ne te suis pas.**

_La princesse du sable soupira. Après tous ces jours passés avec Sasuke, elle avait pris conscience qu'il n'était pas toujours froid et raide comme il était coutume de le penser. Mais quotidiennement, elle avait remarqué qu'il s'appliquait pour garder son air impassible et influençable. Pourtant, sa question semblait l'avoir ébranlé: surpris, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement agrandis et sa bouche avait cherché une réponse correcte. Il avait bégayé. Temari sentit qu'elle l'avait tiré de ses pensées, et surtout, que la filature de Sasuke l'impliquait énormément. Pourquoi la suivait-il? Etait-elle en danger? Ces gars qui l'avaient poursuivie chez les Uchiwa étaient-ils encore à ses trousses? Ces questions lui chatouillaient la langue, mais elle ne supportait vraiment plus l'omniprésence d'un Sasuke silencieux et préoccupé à ses côtés._

**-On dirait, pourtant. **

_Serpentant entre les différents groupements de ninjas, elle disparut en un éclair et Sasuke se retrouva seul. Il se sentit ridicule d'avoir manqué de discrétion et disposa d'une longue minute avant de réagir: Temari était seule. Quiconque de mal intentionné pourrait l'attaquer, et elle devrait se défendre. L'image des trois mercenaires massacrés et amputés le rassura l'espace d'un instant. Temari n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une jeune fille sans défense, même si elle vivait actuellement des choses peu agréables. Le détenteur du sharingan souffla et fit demi-tour: il devait mettre un terme à cette inquiétude et résoudre cette étrange affaire._

_ Quand il arriva devant les bureaux de Shikamaru et Neji, les deux garçons étaient très actifs: Shikamaru cherchait dans une pile de dossiers, acharné, et Neji comparait deux listes de noms. Le jeune Uchiwa toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence. Les deux ninjas relevèrent la tête, et instantanément, Shikamaru lança:_

**-J'ai enfin compris!**

_Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise face au bureau de Neji et insista pour que Shikamaru lui explique ses découvertes. _

_ L'adresse donnée par Shikamaru amenait à une grande maison très sobre, bâtie de bois et de vieilles pierres blanches, bordées par des haies fleuries et des arbustes touffus. Le tout faisait inévitablement penser à un jardin japonais entourant un temple. L'endroit, facile à trouver, à quelques centaines de mètres du centre-ville, rompait avec le rythme effréné de la foule et le brouhaha incessant. C'était un lieu tout à fait paisible, et le silence qui régnait fit forte impression sur Sasuke. Il ne put s'empêchait de faire le rapprochement entre ce bâtiment et sa propre maison, dans le plus simple appareil qu'était le silence. Cette douloureuse pensée, Sasuke l'effaça, comme il avait appris à le faire, et revint à la réalité. Il s'approcha de la jolie demeure et s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être une boîte aux lettres. D'un blanc immaculée, elle était surmontée d'une petite statuette de crabe qui souriait. Elle indiquait le numéro soixante-dix et ne contenait aucun prospectus. Il était bientôt midi, et Sasuke décida d'attendre le passage du facteur pour agir. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant que le gamin ne vienne remplir la petite urne de papiers en tous genre. Aussitôt le garçon disparu, un homme grand comme une montagne et costaud comme un gorille traversa le jardin. Il se saisit des prospectus, soupira, et les jeta instantanément dans une petite poubelle à l'entrée de la maison. Il disparut à son tour en entrant dans la demeure. Sasuke grimaça, il n'avait pu obtenir aucune nouvelle information alors qu'il avait espéré voir un petit garçon, ce qui aurait confirmé la présence de Saori._

« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi Kaito-kun aurait donné une mauvaise adresse à Temari-chan. En réalité, il n'y a jamais eu de grande-tante du nom de Kaito-kun. Mais à cette-même adresse vit une certaine Haneko Ebikai. D'après les registres, elle est sexagénaire et a deux petits-fils qui s'appellent Kaito et Saori. »_, lui avait expliqué Neji sans une once d'hésitation._

_ Sasuke n'avait plus eu aucun doute: Kaito avait réellement menti à Temari sur de nombreuses choses. Sur son identité, sur sa destination, sur sa famille. Et sans l'avoir jamais vu, le jeune Uchiwa savait qu'il était là, dans cette maison, chez sa grand-mère, avec son petit frère. Temari s'était sûrement découragée quand elle avait remarqué le nom sur la boîte aux lettres. Ou alors elle avait frappé et s'était retrouvée face à face avec ce singe géant qui l'avait désapprouvée concernant ses amis. Le glaçon de Konoha se rapprocha à nouveau de la maison, s'arrêta devant le petit soixante-dix peint sur la boîte aux lettres. Même si Temari s'était faite duper, Sasuke savait, lui. Kaito et Saori étaient là, derrière cette porte. Et peu importe la manière, il sortirai ce traître de son trou. Il serra la mâchoire de colère et, d'un coup de poing, démolit le crabe._

« Quant à moi, j'ai royalement nagé jusqu'à ce que Neji obtienne cette information, _avait continué Shikamaru en souriant._ On s'est premièrement rendus sur place. C'est un endroit très impressionnant de calme, j'étais carrément mal à l'aise. Mais c'est là que j'ai compris. J'avoue qu'il m'a fallu quand même le voir pour comprendre, alors que j'aurai pu réaliser avant...

-Réaliser quoi?

-La maison de Haneko Ebikai est le repère du gang Shogakani. »

_Sasuke sourit en repensant à l'annonce de son ami penseur. Voilà le lien entre Temari, ses étranges exécuteurs, et son petit ami disparu. Il faisait lui-même parti du gang qui avait tenté de mettre un terme à sa vie. Malin, non? Mais pour quelle raison? C'était encore un mystère pour Sasuke, et pour Shikamaru également. Il avait juré travailler sur ça, en remontant même aux relations entre les pays du sable et de l'herbe. Cela risquait de prendre du temps et d'être vain, mais il fallait tout de même essayer, pour faire la lumière sur cette affaire. Sur ces mots, Sasuke avait demandé à Neji de le rejoindre un peu après midi, pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper ensemble de ce gang sans faire trop de bruit. Le jeune Hyûga avait acquiescé et avait attendu une demie-heure avant de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Sasuke le vit arriver et se sentit soulagé: Neji était d'une ponctualité ravissante. Ils étaient à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres de la maison de la vieille Ebikai, mais il était impossible aux voyous qui y logeaient de les voir. Sasuke exposa son plan d'attaque à son camarade. Aussitôt, Neji activa son Byakugan, ses veines saillantes marquant sa peau blanche._

**-Ils sont au moins vingt-cinq, et je peux distinguer parfaitement un enfant, une vieille et trois femmes. Le reste semble être constitué uniquement d'hommes avec peu de chakra. Tu veux plus de renseignements?**

**-Non merci, Neji. **

_Sasuke se découvrit de sa cachette, impassible. Il se craqua les doigts, comme l'aurait fait Naruto ou Kiba sous l'excitation et lança:_

**-Il va regretter d'avoir trompé Temari-chan.**

_Neji sourit, et suivit son ami. Il s'était préparé à ce combat et cela ne l'étonna pas, considérant le caractère assuré de Sasuke, qu'ils ne soient que deux pour ce massacre._

_Le jeune Uchiwa marchait d'un pas déterminé, suivi par Neji très concentré. Ils traversèrent la rue qui les séparaient de la maison, s'approchèrent du jardin fleuri. Le jeune Hyûga remarqua la petite statuette littéralement réduite en gravats, et un sourire transcenda à nouveau son visage._

« Comment as-tu su? _Demanda Sasuke à Shikamaru, curieux._

-Shogakani, Ebikai... ceux qui ont fondé le gang n'ont pas été très inspiré. Ebi-kai, ou littéralement le rassemblement des crustacés. Et dans Shogakani, tu as notre très grand roi des crustacés:.. »

**-Je vais démolir ce traître de crabe et me délecter de ses pinces! **_Grogna Sasuke à deux pas de la porte de la jolie bâtisse,_ **Fais gaffe au gosse et à la grand-mère, Neji!**

**-Mais pour qui tu me prends, bâtard!**

_Sasuke n'eut pas l'agréable idée de frapper avant de pénétrer dans le charmant repère des crabes. Seul Kaito importait. _


	6. Chapter 6

_ Shikamaru s'énervait contre les piles de dossiers. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir demandé toutes les archives qu'avait Kusa avec Suna. Deux ninjas masqués lui avaient amené trois cartons plein à craquer de dossiers qu'il devait finalement éplucher jusqu'au dernier pour trouver la raison de l'agression de Temari. Depuis qu'il était chargé officieusement de cette affaire, Shikamaru avait réalisé que selon l'issue de cette enquête, la jeune fille risquait de voir sa vie démolie. Il espérait énormément qu'ils faisaient tous fausse route concernant Kaito et ce gang. Car même s'il était jaloux comme pas deux de la savoir avec un autre, il était aussi bien conscient que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Kaito allait voler en éclat, que son bonheur allait voler en éclat, qu'elle allait voler en éclat. Et cette douleur, Shikamaru l'imaginait assez bien pour ne la souhaiter à personne. _

_Survolant une dossier de couleur ciel, il lut « Cas Shigakani ». Il entreprit d'ouvrir la chemise cartonnée quand une douce brise lui caressa le menton. Il s'arrêta net et leva la tête. Elle était là, sans comprendre. _

**-Où sont Sasuke-kun et Neji-kun? Où sont-ils?**

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke avait fait valser la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied et s'était rué sur les trois gros bras qui discutaient à quelques pas de là. Son chidori les atteignit, transperçant l'un deux au niveau de l'épaule la plus éloignée du coeur, et sonnant les deux autres avec sa tension électrique. Il put observer sur la nuque de l'un d'eux la même goutte qu'il avait pu remarquer sur l'homme qui s'était introduit chez lui. Autour de lui, la maison ressemblait énormément à la sienne, des panneaux de papiers de riz séparant toutes les pièces. Derrière ces minces cloisons, en ombres chinoises, Sasuke voyait s'agiter des hommes. Ils se levaient et se dirigeaient vers la porte coulissante qui les séparaient. Ils devaient être au moins dix à s'avancer vers lui, maintenant, enragés et bruyants. Il évita le premier s'écartant derrière la porte qu'il venait d'abattre. Surpris, le gorille qui se jetait avidement sur lui ralentit l'histoire d'un instant, laissant le temps à Neji de se faufiler derrière lui. Entouré des membres du gang les plus lourds, il tourna sur lui-même, une aura de chakra l'entourant. Le tourbillon divin que Sasuke n'avait pu apprécier que dans le but de se protéger des kunais et autres attaques longues distances lui avait permis de se défaire des hommes. Étendus par terre, gémissants et grommelants, les ennemis se laissèrent marcher dessus par les deux ninjas.<em>

**-L'enfant, la vieille dame et un homme se trouvent dans la pièce du fond. Je me charge des autres, va rejoindre Saori-kun!** _Aboya Neji à l'intention de Sasuke._

_Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête avant de suivre Neji qui s'était lancé devant lui à l'encontre des mercenaires qui se trouvaient dans la pièce devant eux. Sitôt qu'ils étaient apparus dans l'encadrement de la porte, une demi-douzaine d'hommes masqués sautèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes. Plus sveltes, ils furent tous éjectés et surpris par une vague de chakra provenant de la paume de Neji. Sasuke sourit et traça sa route, balayant les portes et les ninjas qui se dressaient devant lui. Il entendait derrière lui les cris des malheureux qui avaient préféré s'attaquer à Neji et à ses soixante-quatre poings du Hakke. Il frappa une cloison et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme de son âge, qui l'envoya valser d'un coup de poing. Le jeune Uchiwa se releva sans effort, et fixa cet inconnu. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, un peu plus mince aussi. Les yeux de jais de Sasuke plongés dans les yeux gris de son adversaire, il grogna. C'était lui. Il n'avait aucun doute, c'était l'amant de Temari. _

**-Kaito, espèce d'enflure!**_Lâcha Sasuke, remonté._

_Le principal intéressé laissa apparaître sa dentition droite et blanche, puis disparut. Sasuke, pantois, marmonna quelque chose avant de se faire aplatir par un coup de pied dans la nuque. Le jeune Uchiwa eut juste le temps de sentir la présence de son ennemi avant de perdre sa trace à nouveau. Il subit une série de coup de poing, de pied et de genoux qui le firent cracher du sang. Le jeune Uchiwa sentit le monde tourner légèrement autour de lui, la nausée lui montant à la gorge. Il se mordit la lèvre, qui finissait d'enfler et essaya de se relever. Son corps étaient lourd, et il s'en voulut d'être si faible. Mais Kaito était fort, vraiment. Cela ne l'étonnait plus vraiment que Temari l'ait choisi lui, et qu'il ait même réussi à tromper les ninjas de Suna. L'avoir avec eux était certainement un avantage considérable. Sasuke enfin debout, il chercha la présence dans la pièce de son adversaire et comprit enfin son subterfuge: il était anormalement rapide. Tellement rapide que son propre chakra disparaissait dans l'espace, le rendant invisible. Fort, vraiment fort. Sasuke réussit à localiser Kaito, et se sentit tiré en arrière. Il était là, derrière lui, sa main serrant fort ses cheveux et l'obligeant à se cambrer. Dans son regard nuageux, Sasuke put distinguer de la colère. Beaucoup de colère. Pourquoi tant de haine? Ah là.. Quelle question admirable, pour quelqu'un qui s'était oublié au profit de la haine! Quelle hypocrisie! C'était pas le moment de trouver des excuses à cet inconnu, surtout qu'il avait osé profiter de Temari et essayé d'attenter à sa vie. L'histoire d'une seconde suffit à Sasuke pour rendre ses iris rouges et y faire apparaître trois petites gouttes noires tournoyantes. Kaito sentit le danger et lâcha l'arrière du crâne de Sasuke pour s'effacer à nouveau._

**-C'est trop tard Kaito; Tu vas payer!**

_Sasuke le voyait parfaitement bien, maintenant. Tous ses déplacements étaient tracés et prévus par le sharingan qui avait rendu si puissant son défunt clan. Le jeune Uchiwa devança son ennemi lorsque celui-ci voulut lui asséner un uppercut, en s'écartant pour lui écraser la mâchoire de son poing. Sasuke avait Kaito à sa merci. Aucune de ses attaques n'étaient de son niveau, et il réussit à le clouer au sol grâce à quelques coups électrifiés. Par l'abdomen, la mâchoire et les côtes, la tension se propagea dans le corps du traître. Des convulsions surprenantes parcoururent l'échine de Kaito avant de cesser. Incapable de se mouvoir, les muscles raides, l'intéressé réussit à grogner quelque chose. Sasuke le regarda longuement, et son propre regard devait en dire long sur la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de cet homme. Il ne savait pas quels étaient les mobiles de toutes ces manipulations, mais il était certain que Temari n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Finalement, il soupira et s'accroupit aux côtés du ninja immobile. Il farfouilla dans sa propre poche. Il en tira une toute petite photographie aux bords abîmés, la couleur quelque peu délavée. _

**-C'était dans la poche d'un de tes hommes. **

_Kaito resta impassible à cette annonce, alors que Sasuke paraissait maintenant triste. Cette image, il l'avait trouvée lorsque les trois exécuteurs du gang avaient été écrasés par Temari. Il s'était interdit d'en parler à quiconque, et encore moins à son amie. Sur le cliché sali, le visage rayonnant de la jeune fille était lové dans le cou de Kaito, qui souriait également. Leurs cheveux blonds se mêlaient dans un superbe camaïeu. En observant les airs joyeux des deux modèles, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que Kaito n'avait pas rencontré Temari que pour la manipuler par la suite. Cette idée le répugnait au plus haut point, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ordre de la tuer. Le chef de gang avait montré qu'il n'avait aucune limite, même pour jouer avec les sentiments et avec les vies des gens. L'espoir s'évanouit, laissant place à une forte rancoeur._

**-Tu lui as donné cette magnifique photo de votre amour pour qu'il la reconnaisse bien, hein?**

**-Il n'y avait aucun amour de ma part.**

_Kaito n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de répondre, comme si sa phrase avait été préparée pour tomber à ce moment précis de la conversation. Cette réponse de but-en-blanc décontenança Sasuke qui se laissa quelques secondes pour réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Temari allait en mourir. La seule personne qu'elle aimait dans ce monde l'avait trompée du début à la fin, avait profité de ses sentiments, avait essayé de la tuer, et l'assumait entièrement sans être gêné. Il se releva sans préavis et un coup de pied atterrit dans les côtes de Kaito qui serra fort les dents pour ne pas exprimer sa douleur._

**-Salaud. **

_A nouveau la cage thoracique du blondinet en prit pour son grade, lui arrachant un soupir de souffrance et un crachat sanguinolent._

**-Salaud! Pourquoi? Elle t'aimait profondément! **

_Kaito et Sasuke se dévisagèrent. Pour des raisons trop éloignées, leur regard était empli d'une profonde haine. La mâchoire contractée, le mafieux n'essaya même pas de répondre. Il se contentait de transmettre toute son ire à son bourreau. Neji choisit cet instant pour rejoindre Sasuke. Il marchait correctement mais s'était suffisemment démené face à l'ennemi pour avoir quelques plaies et de nombreuses contusions. Il grimaça en voyant la lèvre enflée de Sasuke, sa peau rougie par les coups et ses vêtements sales. Il s'approcha de son camarade, surplombant le corps douloureux de Kaito._

**-C'est lui, le roi des crabes? **_Demanda Neji histoire de détendre l'atmosphère qui l'étouffait._

_Sasuke se contenta de marmonner son habituel « Hn. » en replongeant le cliché dans sa poche. Il fit alors face à Neji et lui intima d'aller chercher Saori et leur grand-mère, s'il s'en sentait capable. Ses blessures le tiraillaient un peu, mais le détenteur du Byakugan accepta la requête du jeune Uchiwa. Il chercha de son regard perçant les deux innocents et s'attarda sur sa tâche. Sasuke vit son ami faire la moue._

**-Ils ne sont plus dans la pièce**, _annonça-t-il, gêné. _

_Sasuke se sentit mal. Étaient-ils partis seuls, ou bien aidé d'un membre du gang? D'après ce que Temari lui avait dit, Saori était un enfant totalement naïf et enjoué. Il était aimé de tous et adorait la terre entière également. Sasuke imagina le petit garçon embobiné par ses proches depuis le début. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, le plus vite possible. Il était peut-être en danger. Et Temari ne le pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir fait son possible pour sauver ce gamin. Faible et inquiet, Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neji. Il se sentait responsable et devait de sa propre main, trouver cet enfant._

**-Je vais le chercher. Occupe-toi de ne pas lâcher cet enfoiré des yeux.**

**-Ce ne sera pas la peine.**

_Sasuke sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Neji le regardait, silencieux. Il s'excusait d'avance des yeux, et l'obligea à se retourner. Elle était là, juste derrière lui. Que faisait Temari ici? _


	7. Chapter 7

_ Temari, elle était là. Juste derrière lui. Pourquoi? Son regard attristé le troubla. Il réalisa la situation: le petit ami de la jeune fille gisait, presque inconscient, à ses côtés. Elle était sans savoir qu'il l'avait trahie jusqu'au point de non-retour, avait commandité son assassinat, respirait la fourberie et était répugnant d'inhumanité. Sasuke se sentait mal de devoir avouer à Temari de quels crimes son amour était coupable. Il baissa simplement les yeux, et remarqua qu'elle serrait fort les poings pour éviter de trembler. Ses ongles rentraient dans la chair de ses paumes, s'en déversant un filet de sang. La douleur qu'elle supportait transparaissait au niveau physique. Même si Sasuke n'était pas le plus apte à avoir des sentiments, il avait réellement pitié d'elle et cela le rendait affreusement triste. Sans rien dire, elle s'approcha du traître, dépassant le jeune Uchiwa. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, alors qu'une larme s'échappait de son oeil droit. A ses pieds, Kaito ne réagit même pas à la démonstration d'amour de son ancienne amie. Il se contentait de la fixer avec froideur et haine, comme il l'avait fait auparavant envers Sasuke. _

**-Dis-moi qu'ils me mentent, Kaito-kun. **

_Elle avait soupiré ces quelques mots en se forçant à ne pas fonder en larmes. Sasuke restait immobile, alors qu'une main amicale se posa sur son épaule. En soutien, Shikamaru était là, à ses côtés. Le jeune Uchiwa comprit la raison de la présence de Temari ici. Il comprit également quels étaient ces gens derrière le « ils » qu'elle avait utilisé. Shikamaru devait certainement lui avoir confié les grands traits de l'enquête et les conclusions qu'ils en avaient tiré._

**-Tu n'as rien à voir avec ceux qui sont venus chez Sasuke-kun, n'est-ce pas?**

_Devant le silence imperturbable de son interlocuteur, Temari se figea; elle cessa de caresser les cheveux du blondinet. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, hésitante, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle prit un certain temps pour se remettre debout. L'atmosphère avait changé. Le silence de Kaito semblait avoir répondu aux questions que Temari se posait. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et lui sourit franchement. Elle tentait de dissimuler sa faiblesse, mais Sasuke ressentait sa douleur. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lança:_

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Saori-kun, c'est moi qui suis allée le chercher.**

_Elle s'empressa de prendre le chemin de la sortie, mais avant de disparaître derrière la cloison de papier de riz déchirée par les combats, elle s'arrêta net._

**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as utilisée comme ça. Tu avais certainement tes raisons, Kaito-kun. Mais je ne te pardonnerai jamais, jamais, d'avoir trahi Saori-kun. Tu es certainement le plus méprisable des hommes, et je voudrais te tuer sur le champ, mais...**

_Son monologue s'interrompit, alors qu'elle serrait les poings à nouveau jusqu'au sang. Sa mâchoire contractée, Sasuke imagina les larmes monter et Temari lutter contre elles._

**-Je ne veux pas vivre avec plus de sang sur les mains.**

_Sur ces paroles pleines de bon-sens et de compassion, Temari disparut derrière le mur. Son ombre s'évapora elle aussi. Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Malgré l'insoutenable souffrance qui devait ronger son amie en cet instant, elle avait su faire fi de ses sentiments personnels pour ne pas se rabaisser à la vengeance et avait pensé à Saori. _

**-Shikamaru, je suppose que tu as prévenu les autorités, n'est-ce pas?**

_Le jeune Nara hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. _

**-Alors, partons d'ici. Ils se chargeront de ce sale type.**

_Sasuke se lança à la poursuite de Temari. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire ni quoi penser. L'affaire était close, le puzzle recomposé. Ou presque. Pourquoi Temari? Qu'avait-elle de si important? Pourquoi ces manipulations et ses crimes s'axaient-ils autour d'elle? Il restait encore cette énigme à résoudre, mais Sasuke était sûr que cette enquête-là n'était pas de son ressort. Il traversa une pièce où gisait inconscient des hommes martyrisés par Neji. L'un était parsemé de petites tâches bleues circulaires, un autre avait l'épaule démise, celui-là avait sans nul doute le nez cassé. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte, lui non plus. Il slaloma entre les flaques rougeâtres et continua son périple. Les trois pièces suivantes ressemblaient fort à la précédente, et le jeune homme préféra cette fois-ci ne pas s'attarder sur les rebelles. Il entendit la voix tremblante de son amie dans la pièce à côté et y entra à son tour. Sasuke la voyait de dos. Accroupie, elle avait dans ses mains les petits doigts de Saori. Le blondinet semblait réellement perturbé. Même si les enfants comprennent beaucoup de choses, certains problèmes dits « d'adulte » leur restaient hors de portée. Il regardait gravement Temari. Celle-ci faisait certainement un effort surhumain pour ne pas trahir sa haine devant Saori. Elle lui parla longuement. Sasuke fut bientôt rejoint par Shikamaru qui soutenait Neji afin qu'il puisse se reposer un minimum. Les trois ninjas restèrent silencieux. En face d'eux, Saori se décomposait littéralement. Lorsque Temari eut finit de lui expliquer que son grand frère allait être amené dans une prison parce qu'il était un vilain jeune homme, le môme ne put s'empêcher de répéter que ce n'était pas possible. Ses yeux gris embués de larmes amères, il se cacha dans les bras de la jeune fille, qui paraissait encore plus émue. Temari, elle, comprenait les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire. Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs sanglots emmêlés dans une longue plainte qui piquait le coeur des spectateurs. A contre-coeur, Sasuke s'approcha de la princesse du sable et l'intima à se relever en lui posant la main sur l'épaule._

**-Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant?** _Demanda-t-il en évitant de la presser d'aucune manière._

**-Je...**

_Elle s'était relevé, comme lui avait proposé silencieusement Sasuke, et elle hésita. Son regard encore larmoyant se posa amoureusement sur le petit garçon, qui s'agrippait à ses vêtements pour y lover son visage humide. En réalité, Temari se demandait quelles solutions s'offraient à elle. Rester dans ce maudit village profiter des festivités n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne désirait pas quitter le petit garçon. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Suna, Temari ne pouvait passer une semaine sans son amant et son jeune frère. Saurait-elle commencer une nouvelle vie afin d'oublier l'homme qu'elle aimait? Saurait-elle surpasser ce sentiment de trahison qui brûlait et dévorait son coeur? Pouvait-elle simplement retourner à Suna et mettre de côté cette sinistre semaine, reprendre sa vie si... misérable? _

**-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. **

_Elle recommença à pleurer, se sentant incapable de jouer encore ce rôle. Devant cette franchise , Shikamaru, Neji et Sasuke se sentirent mal. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Temari dans cet état. Elle paraissait plus vraie que nature, et perçurent l'essence même de la jeune fille. Téméraire, brutale, farouche... non, ils comprirent que l'image qu'ils avaient gardé d'elle des premières fois où ils l'avaient vue n'était qu'un masque. Et que ce masque tombait. _

_Temari, noyée dans ses larmes gorgées d'amertume, repensait aux raisons de son départ de Suna. A son manque de conviction pour être ninja. Aux disputes avec ses frères. A l'exclusivité qu'elle souhaitait obtenir de la part de Kaito et Saori. A ces nuits amours qui la rendaient fiévreuse. Au sentiment d'être utile pour quelqu'un. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et la rendaient totalement inapte à prendre une décision. Elle se savait capable de commettre une erreur en réfléchissant à chaud à ce qu'elle devait ou ne devait pas faire. Et l'erreur de ne pas voir la manipulation l'avait déjà assez affaiblie comme ça. La manipulation... Ce mot lui faisait atrocement mal partout. Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet pour Kaito. Qu'une misérable poupée. Comment pourrait-elle de nouveau prendre le risque de se faire tromper par quiconque? On avait gaspillé sa confiance, à tout jamais. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur... Peur de subir cela à nouveau, et de ressentir cette douleur lui arracher les entrailles. Peur de se retrouver à nouveau à la merci d'un homme sans coeur et sans âme. Peur de perdre le moindre de ses repères en une fraction de seconde. Faudrait-il qu'elle reste seule à vitam aeternam pour éviter ces souffrances? Fallait-il qu'elle devienne une ninja sans âme pour survivre, pour oublier ce poids qu'est la peur? Aucune de toutes ces idées ne lui convenait. Elle n'était plus rien pour elle-même, confuse dans ces craintes et ses doutes, mais la petite main de Saori la rappela à l'ordre. _

**-Temari Oneesan, je veux rentrer à la maison..**

_Il avait susurré ces quelques mots entre deux soupirs. Lentement, ses paupières recouvrirent ses pupilles et le garçon respira en rythme régulier. Il s'était tout bêtement endormi, exténué par toute cette agitation et toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles. Temari le souleva doucement, et le porta tout contre elle, la tête de l'enfant reposant sur son épaule. Pour elle, la maison n'existait plus. Elle ne pourrait pas revenir dans la petite demeure où Kaito et Saori avaient construit leur vie à Suna. Et rentrer dans le palais où elle avait grandi avec ses deux frères ne l'enchantait pas plus. Où aller? _


	8. Chapter 8

Une semaine plus tard

_Le soleil surplombait les allées et les toits du village de la feuille. Il se reflétait dans les vitrines des magasins et dans les yeux des gens. Sa chaleur caressait les peaux, habilement mêlée à une brise rafraichissante. Bien qu'il soit à son zénith, les citoyens fourmillaient dans les rues, agitant l'atmosphère. Sasuke sourit: au final, l'ambiance bruyante de Konoha lui faisait un bien fou. Il marcherait sans but dans cette ville pendant des heures encore, s'il n'avait pas rendez-vous dans le quartier Uchiwa. D'un pas décidé, il fonda un raccourci sur une multitude de raccourcis; Sasuke n'aimait pas être en retard. Il n'accéléra cependant pas le moins du monde, gardant son rythme lent, nonchalant et fidèle. Bientôt, les premières maisons des feu Uchiwa l'entourèrent, et l'odeur de la solitude lui emplit les narines. Il avait pris l'habitude de déambuler sans destination précise dans ce quartier vide et délabré, mais aujourd'hui, il savait où aller. Il releva la tête sans précipitation; au loin, le ponton sur lequel la jeune fille s'était endormie il y a déjà deux semaines. Il l'avait alors trouvée grâce à son sharingan, le désespoir de ne pas savoir où elle était partie le fatiguant un peu. Il lui avait ainsi menti en affirmant que le hasard était l'unique facteur de leur rencontre. Mais elle semblait tellement fragile. Sasuke s'était senti fondre, le glaçon brûlait tendrement. Il n'avait plus eu envie d'être désagréable. Pas avec elle, qui partageait une douleur solitaire. Pourquoi la faire souffrir davantage? Si Sasuke avait la réputation d'être un garçon impassible, grognon et indifférent, il n'était pas pour autant sadique. Alors s'amuser à la rabaisser, il ne s'en était pas senti le désir; au contraire, il ressentait pour cette jeune fille perdue et blessée une compassion qui dépassait son propre entendement. La protéger, il n'aurait pas cru en avoir la volonté, mais un miroir s'était forgé entre ses deux êtres meurtris, et Sasuke se sentait le devoir de la soutenir dans cette situation. Ces souvenirs dépassés, le jeune Uchiwa sourit, en distinguant les silhouettes élevées sur le ponton. Sans mal, il put reconnaître la princesse du sable et l'enfant qu'elle chérissait par dessus tout, se tenant la main, le regard plongé dans le lac miroitant. Il s'approcha d'eux en silence, détaillant leurs auras pures et rayonnantes. Malgré les aventures difficiles et troublantes qu'ils avaient tout juste endurées, ils paraissaient heureux, et rendaient à Sasuke un immense soulagement appréciable. Il sourit et ils virevoltèrent, les trois regards se croisèrent, complices. Le petit garçon lâcha la main de Temari et se lança dans les bras ouverts de Sasuke. L'embrassant, il rit un bon coup. Les deux jeunes ninjas ne se connaissaient pas depuis plus d'une semaine mais ils avaient commencé à construire une relation rapide basée sur la confiance et la solitude que Temari leur avait arraché. En effet, sans l'aînée du trio de Suna, le jeune Uchiwa serait en train de se morfondre, seul dans sa tête et dans son quartier, indécis et sans but. Comme lui, Saori serait accompagné de sa grand-mère inamicale et peu recommandable, avec comme souvenir un frère mafieux et meurtrier. Tous deux avaient été tiré in extremis par leur amie commune, et lui redevaient de pouvoir continuer à vivre de l'avant. Sasuke souleva sans effort le petit garçon et pressa Temari de les rejoindre dans cette embrassade. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et lova son visage au creux du tendre câlin. Leur étreinte dura quelques temps sans qu'aucun n'ose dire un mot. Puis, se désunissant, Sasuke posa gentiment l'enfant au sol, et invita ses protégés à le suivre. Ils avaient avec eux un petit sac en forme de lapin gris et blanc appartenant au petit garçon comme seul bagage. Ils traversèrent tous trois le quartier Uchiwa, passant devant les maisons abandonnées des martyrs et devant celle, encore entretenue, de Sasuke. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent face à une bâtisse dans le même style que le reste des maisonnées alentour. Le bois clair, le toit brillant, elle semblait avoir été refaite à neuf, alors que l'atmosphère transparaissait l'histoire. L'histoire d'un véritable massacre qui aurait dissuadé bon nombre d'inconnus de venir s'installer dans le village. Pourtant, les deux étrangers n'avaient pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepter l'invitation de Sasuke. Démarrer une nouvelle vie était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer, et n'allaient pas cracher sur l'occasion. Surtout que pour Temari, le monde dans lequel Sasuke vivait n'était pas aussi sombre et morbide que les autres voulaient bien le croire. Certes, le sang avait coulé en ces lieux, mais pourquoi ne pas chercher à honorer ces morts, et tenter de redonner vie à ces maisons hantées? C'était le point de vue de Temari. Elle avait malgré cette opinion refusé de loger chez le dernier Uchiwa. Elle ne voulait pas s'insinuer dans son espace vital, dans lequel il s'était habitué à vivre seul. Rien ne les empêcherai par la suite de se voir bien plus souvent, mais Temari avait besoin de dépendre d'elle-même. Et de voir Sasuke vivre sa vie aussi sans agir en pensant à Saori et Temari. Il avait compris sa décision et elle en avait été ravie. Il se sentait moins seul et appréciait de ne pas devoir trop changer ses propres habitudes. Contemplant leur nouvelle demeure, dans laquelle les meubles étaient déjà disposés, sobres et achetés pour l'occasion, et les affaires des nouveaux habitants rangées à leur place, ils souriaient béatement. Temari se sentait déjà bien ici, loin du sable et des critiques. Mais elle grimaçait en pensant à ses frères qui, elle le sentait, allaient lui manquer bientôt. Elle les avait croisés en récupérant ses effets personnels, mais n'avait pas pu tenir longtemps une conversation. Temari gardait en mémoire le fait que le conseil lui avait retiré son rang de ninja, et s'agaçait de garder cet échec au travers de la gorge. Elle n'en voulait pas personnellement à ses frangins mais digérait mal ce problème. Saori gambada dans l'herbe qui séparait la rue de la porte d'entrée et se faufila dans la maison, disparaissant de la vue des deux jeunes adultes. Temari s'abaissa respectueusement devant Sasuke._

**-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Sasuke-kun. **

**-Hn..**

_Le jeune homme avait baissé la tête sans trouver de réponse. Tant de gentillesse l'avait gêné, et le rouge lui avait monté aux joues naturellement, mais il avait éviter de le montrer à son interlocutrice._

**-Sans toi, je ne serai certainement que l'ombre de moi-même, traquée par Kaito-kun, tout en l'adorant encore... Ou alors je serai morte par ses soins.**

**-Tu n'as pas à me remercier de quoi que ce soit. J'ai fait tout ça par intérêt.**

_Les dons d'acteur de Sasuke avaient atteint leur limite et Temari se moqua de ce piètre mensonge. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle se sente redevable, et songeait à le lui faire savoir. _

**-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. **

_Temari arqua un sourcil. Quels bons arguments son ami allait-il lui donner pour éviter qu'elle ne le remercie? Le-dit ami leva un doigt différent, comptant chacun de ses arguments, bien qu'ils ne soient pas toujours acceptables._

**-D'un, je n'étais pas seul; de deux, je ne me suis pas ennuyé; de trois, j'ai pu mener une enquête fort intéressante; de quatre, hum.., j'ai pu faire des cachotteries à Tsunade-sama...**

_Temari sourit. Les essais de Sasuke pour être convainquant devenaient comiques, et elle le laissa exprimer son avis sur le sujet. Au bout du neuvième doigt levé pour une raison tirée par les cheveux, Temari leva la main afin de le faire taire: elle avait compris._

**-Ca va Sasuke-kun, j'ai...**

**-Non. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi utile et vivant que lorsque j'ai pu t'aider Temari-chan. Excuse-moi d'avoir profité de cette mésaventure pour sortir de mon désarroi. **

_Il l'avait interrompue et s'était excusé. Sasuke, le glaçon de Konoha, s'excuser. Quelle bonne blague! Personne ne la croirait, jamais. Pourtant, ces excuses qui ressemblaient plus à de sincères remerciements lui firent chaud au coeur. Ensemble, ils s'étaient entraidés pour revoir le soleil, inconsciemment. Elle eut subitement envie de pleurer de joie, tant son coeur resplendissait de bonheur. Toutefois, elle se contenta de ravaler ses larmes et de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Sasuke. Celui-ci sentit le fard lui dévorer les pommettes mais ne chercha pas à dissimuler cette réaction à son amie. Il lui sourit honnêtement. Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Elle serait là, à ses côtés._

* * *

><p>« Gaara-kun,<p>

je te prie d'embrasser Kankurô-kun de ma part. Je me rends compte que comme je l'avais imaginé, vos têtes de débiles me manquent énormément. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dans cette lettre, mais savoir que tu me liras me fait le plus grand bien. Avec Saori-kun, nous sommes bien installés, maintenant, tu peux venir quand tu veux. Enfin, si tu as envie de sacrifier ta chambre privilégiée de Kazekage. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien reçu ma fiche de Ninja; Tsunade-sama m'a autorisée à reprendre mes fonctions ici, à Konoha. Je sens que je vais y aller mollo, quand même; il faut encore que je m'occupe de Saori-kun, c'est une responsabilité qui m'occupe grandement. Pourtant, je suis inquiète: il ne me pose jamais aucune question sur son frère, ou sur son gang. Il veut peut-être oublier, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Après tout, Kaito-kun n'était pas fou; il était simplement triste. C'est nul de lui trouver des excuses, mais j'aurai sûrement fait pareil, à sa place. Même si son père n'était pas bon, ce n'était pas une raison pour le torturer devant tout son gang. La preuve, Kaito-kun a tenté de se venger, pour retrouver l'honneur bafoué de son père. Il est devenu comme lui, au final. Surtout, ne commet pas la même erreur que Père. Je te fais confiance, Gaara-kun; je sais que qu'importe ce que tu verras par l'avenir, tu resteras humain. Le plus vrai et le plus pur de tous les humains.

Temari, qui t'aime. »

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Voilà une fiction « longue » qui se termine. Je pense faire de nombreuses modifications sur les premiers chapitres pour que l'intrigue soit meilleure et plus fluide. Et pour éviter les changements de style, parce qu'un chapitre de narration comme celui-là, c'est suffisamment différent avec le premier chapitre composé uniquement de dialogue. Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu. XXX Okaane.


End file.
